


The Spider-Man Chaleigh AU

by xbld15



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chuck is oblivious, Developing Relationship, M/M, Pining, Pre-Slash, Team Hot Dads, chaleigh, spider-man au, this'll probably turn into a Everyone's Gay scenario
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:11:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8356654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbld15/pseuds/xbld15
Summary: The Spider-Man AU I’m not sure why I’m writing.Featuring (so far) Raleigh as Peter Parker/Spider-Man, Chuck as Mary Jane, Yancy as Aunt May, Tendo as Uncle Ben, Mako as Harry Osborne, Herc as Chuck/Mary Jane’s father, and Stacker as Norman Osborne. I’ll be playing fast and loose with actual Spider-Man canon, and this will be heavily inspired by Sam Raimi’s Spider-Man movies.This is kind of an Everyone Lives/Nobody dies scenario. Except for Chuck’s mom and Yancy and Raleigh’s parents, for which I feel really, really, bad about, but I can’t seem to make it work with them alive.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Raleigh, Chuck, and Mako are all the same age. Works better for the story, imo.
> 
> Yancy and Tendo are much older, like in their early 30s-ish. Raleigh is Yancy’s kid brother, basically.
> 
> Rated M because I foresee Chuck cursing up a storm, and there may be potential smut down the road.

Chuck and Hercules Hansen moved to New York City when Chuck was only five years old.

They moved right next to the Becket-Choi household, and Raleigh and Chuck had instantly bonded. At school, during their elementary years, they hung out with each other and were practically inseparable.

That is, until mid-school, when their elementary fed into a larger mid-school, and practically everything changed for Chuck and Raleigh.

Raleigh entered puberty late, which caused his body to develop slower than the rest of the kids, and made Raleigh a target for being picked on. To make matters worse, Raleigh ended up needing glasses, and was stuck with a pair of ugly thick ones, which was all Yancy and Tendo could afford.

Chuck, on the other hand, had puberty bless him, and had defended Raleigh for all of sixth grade and most of seventh.

But, once Chuck had started dating a guy named Flash, Raleigh started seeing Chuck less and less. Chuck wasn’t around to protect Raleigh anymore, and so, they drifted apart.

They only ever saw each other when Raleigh was taking out the trash. Chuck would be sitting on the back porch, usually after a fight with Herc. They’d acknowledge one another, but nothing beyond a “hey,” or a simple “how’s it going? Chuck felt too guilty for abandoning Raleigh, and Raleigh felt like he didn’t know who Chuck was anymore.

Chuck came out to Herc in eighth grade. Raleigh could hear the argument from his house. Yancy and Tendo went over to try and alleviate the situation, but that didn’t really help the situation.

“I’ve tolerated _your kind_ , but I won’t have my son be one!” Raleigh heard Herc shout at Yancy and Tendo. The situation had only been temporarily resolved when Yancy and Tendo threated to call the cops. Herc wasn’t about to risk being deported, and had calmed down.

Raleigh came out to Yancy and Tendo that night when they came back from the Hansen house, in a fit of tears, and confessed to being in love with Chuck, and fearing for him. Yancy and Tendo spent most of the night calming Raleigh down and assuring him Chuck would be fine, and promised to, "don't tell Chuck."

For the most part, Chuck was. Herc had calmed down, but Chuck’s relationship with his father only got more strained, and they became distant. Chuck became increasingly hostile towards everyone, not wanting to reconcile with his father, who he believed should love him unconditionally.

Most people who knew the Hansen’s would assume they weren’t good at emotions, or didn’t really have any. It was quite the opposite, actually. The Hansens felt deeper than most, but chose not to express it. Wearing emotions on their sleeves a sign of weakness.

Herc’s wife, before she died, had spent years trying to get him to open up to her, and their son. After her death, Herc withdrew even further into himself; and Chuck did the same, learning from his father.

Of course, people didn’t know this, and when Chuck got involved with theatre in high school, were genuinely shocked. But, for Chuck it was a way to express himself and let out his anger. And thus, Chuck became mostly himself again, but his take-no-shit attitude stayed.

Herc understood what Chuck was doing through theatre and silently supported his decision. And when Mako and Stacker Pentecost came into Chuck’s and Raleigh’s lives, shortly after they both started high school, it became easier to see why Herc had such a hard time dealing with Chuck’s identity.

Herc and Stacker had instantly gotten along, having both served in the military and wield matching icy demeanors. After the first time Herc spent the night at Stacker’s, he sat Chuck down and explained, as best as he could, the situation with him and Stacker, as well as apologized for his negative reaction to Chuck’s coming out, citing his own repression as the cause.

Of course, Stacker had been the one to convince Herc to actually talk to his son, and it marked the first time that Herc had trusted someone enough to open up and let down his defenses.

Mako took to both Chuck and Raleigh, and was the one to get Chuck and Raleigh to hang out with each other again. Chuck was still seeing Flash on and off, and Raleigh was still hopelessly in love with Chuck. He didn't dare confess his love for fear of rejection. And Chuck, not knowing what he really wants, sees Raleigh as more of a long time childhood friend, and not much more.

As for Raleigh, even in high school he was smaller than everyone, and took up wearing thick sweaters to try and not look emaciated, and found solace in photography, as he could go unnoticed, which he quite liked. And not getting bullied all the time was nice too, for no one noticed the sweater wearing scrawny kid always in the corners of social events taking pictures.

That all changed during a class trip to a research center specializing in biological augmentation and the biology of spiders. Raleigh was in one of the corners taking pictures, as usual, when an escaped spider landed on his hand and bit him.

Once Raleigh got home, he felt exhausted and fell into bed. The night was restless. He tossed and turned and sweated constantly. When he woke up, he was surprised to see that he had somehow gained significant muscle mass, and no longer needed his glasses.

What followed was a hilarious attempt, to anyone that might have seen, by Raleigh to test out his new-found powers, after taking down Flash in what seemed like slow motion, after some sort of web-like substance had shot out of Raleigh’s hand in the cafeteria and proceeded to dump gross cafeteria food Flash.

Chuck wasn’t impressed, for he was still kinda dating the brute, and Mako started to worry something was up with Raleigh.

Raleigh continued to wear the thick sweaters, as they effectively hid how much mass he had magically gained, and Raleigh didn’t feel like marking himself as different again, which, if people started to notice he had gained thirty pounds of muscle overnight, he definitely would have been, and he quite liked going unnoticed.

Chuck was naturally oblivious and focused on theatre, so of course he didn’t notice anything was different with Raleigh, a fact Raleigh agonized over. But, Mako was no fool, she knew something was up. She cornered him after the Flash incident and warned him that, “with great power, come great responsibility.”

But, of course, Raleigh didn’t listen and thought that he could get the attention of Chuck by getting a car, after seeing Chuck lose his shit at Flash’s new wheels.

So, he entered a fighting contest, which he won, but was later screwed over and only given $100 in prize money. He felt like beating the guy who swindled him senseless, but thought better of it. Instead, he let a guy get away with robbing said swindler moments after he left the guy’s office, in retribution.

He learned the consequences of his actions when he narrowly _saved_ Tendo from being car-jacked and shot by the very guy who he let go, whom he decided to catch anyway after feeling extremely guilty for letting him go, remembering Mako’s words.

He had decked the guy upon seeing him holding a gun to Tendo’s head, who had agreed to take Raleigh to the “library”. Raleigh decided then and there to use his powers to help people and stop criminals.

Chuck, Raleigh, and Mako graduated high school, and all decided to attend NYU. Chuck dumped Flash and decided to continue to pursue his theatre career, Mako chose to study engineering, and Raleigh chose to study photography and ending up getting a job at the _Daily Bugle_ taking pictures of the “Masked Menace”, so named by Raleigh’s boss, Hannibal Chau, but is better known as Spider-Man.

So, this is where it begins. With Raleigh as Spider-Man, in love with a red-haired actor who has a dark secret: his full name is Charles Jane Hansen.

**Author's Note:**

> A bit short, but I wanted to get some backstory out of the way before I launched into this mess.
> 
> Like I said, I'm not sure why I'm writing this, it kinda just popped into my head when I was rewatching _Spider-Man 2_. Mainly because MJ has red hair and Chuck has red-ish hair, Charlie Hunnam is super ripped, and Raleigh would make a good Peter Parker.
> 
> Uhm, I'm not sure how frequent updates will be. I just got around to writing this after sitting on the idea for a couple of months. I haven't written more than this chapter and will likely post after I finish another. It's usually how I write.
> 
> But, I am dedicated to keeping on with it! 
> 
> Just, tell me what you think and all. That should get me motivated :)


End file.
